Peggy Brandt and The Mask
by dec181985
Summary: After Stanley Ipkiss's death, we see Peggy trying to find the perfect girl. When she sees Evelyn, Peggy decides she's going to have a little fun with her.
1. Chapter 1

Peggy Brandt just got back from Stanley Ipkiss's funeral.

Even though they weren't the best of friends after Stanley found out Peggy was a lesbian and the fact she stole his mask from him.

After the funeral, Peggy went home, got undressed and started masturbating.

Peggy was thinking about how much fun it would be to have a woman in her life.

A day later, she decided to go to the library to check out an adult book.

Just then, a young woman bumped into her and a bunch of adult books fell out of her hands.

"Sorry about that!" Peggy said.

"That's alright! Wait a second aren't you Peggy Brandt?" the woman asked.

Peggy nodded.

"Wow, you're even more beautiful in person! My name is Evelyn, and I'm your biggest fan!" the woman said.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Evelyn!" Peggy said.

"It's very nice to meet you, too!" Evelyn said.

Peggy helped Evelyn pick up her books and noticed they were all adult books.

"Are you trying to impress your boyfriend or something?" Peggy asked.

"Well, I'm really not into guys!" Evelyn said.

"What's with all the adult books then! If you're not into guys, what are you interested in then?" Peggy asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm actually a lesbian!" Evelyn said.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Peggy asked.

"No, why?" Evelyn asked.

"Because I think you're hot!" Peggy said.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Miss Brandt?" Evelyn asked.

"Please call me, Peggy! And yes I'm asking you out!" Peggy said.

"Okay, what time should I meet you?" Evelyn asked.

"Is that a yes?" Peggy asked.

"Of course!" Evelyn said.

"Okay, meet me at the park by 10!" Peggy said.

"Okay, see you then!" Evelyn said.

Soon after, Peggy walked over to her apartment, grabbed the mask and brought it with her.

Peggy started singing Underground by Eminem.

"Here comes the rain and thunder now nowhere to run, to run to now I've disappeared, don't wonder how looking for me? I'm under ground here comes the rain and thunder now nowhere to run, to run to now I disappeared, don't wonder how, looking for me? I'm underground. Dre I'm down here under the ground dig me up broken tibias, fibula's yeah fix me up 60 sluts all 'em dying from asphyxia after they sip piss through a Christopher Reeves sippy cup Dixie cups, toxin, boxes of Oxy pads enough Oxycontin to send a fuckin' ox to rehab wack job in the back in a black stockin' cap, jacking off to a hockey mask at a boxing match "he can't say that!" Yes he can, I just did faggot, now guess again better text message your next of kin tell 'em shit's about to get extra messy especially when I flex again, and throw a fucking lesbian in wet cement faggoty-faggoty-faggoty Raggedy Ann and Andy no Raggedy Andy and Andy no it can't be it can't be yes it can be the fucking Anti-Christ is back, Danny, it's Satan in black satin panties this is Amityville calamity God damn it, insany pills fanny pack filled with Xanies through every nook and cranny, looking for trannies, milk and cookies spilled on my negligee lookie razor bl-ades with me to make you bl-eed cases of Maybelline makeup lay on a table of weed Slim Shady shit sounds like a fable to me 'till he jumps out thre fuckin' toilet when you're taking a pee. Here comes the rain and thunder now nowhere to run, to run to now I've disappeared, don't wonder looking for me? I'm underground here comes the rain and thunder now nowhere to run, to run to now I disappeared don't wonder how looking for me? I'm underground. Six semen samples, seventeen strands of hair found in the back of a van after the shoot with Vanity Fair Hannah Montana prepare to elope with a can opener or be open like cantaloupe on canopy beds and Glad bags, yeah glad to be back cause last year was a tragedy that landed me smack dab in rehab fuckin' doctor, I ain't understand a damn word he said I planned to relapse the second I walked out of that bitch two weeks in Brighton, I ain't enlightened bitin' into a fuckin' Vicodin like I'm a Viking oh lighning is striking, might be a fucking sign that I need a psychic evaluation, fuck Jason it's Friday the 19th that means it's just a regular day and this is the kind of shit I think of regularly fuckin' lesbian shouldn't of had her legs in the way now she's pregnant and gay, missing both legs and begging to stay. Here comes the rain and thunder now nowhere to run, to run to now I''ve disappeared, don't wonder how looking for me? I'm underground here comes the rain and thunder now nowhere to run, to run to now I disappeared don't wonder how, looking for me? I'm underground. Tell the critics I'm back and I'm comin' to spit it back in abundance hit a fag with onions and split a bag of Funyons mad at me? Understandable cannibal, shoot an animal out of a cannon and have him catupult at an adult at an adult Captain of a cult with an elite following to turn Halloween back to a trick-or-treat holiday have Michael Myers lookin' like a liar swipe his powers, replace his knife with flowers and a stack of flyers hit Jason Voorhees with a 40 stuck a suppository up his ass, and made him tell me a story gave Hannibal Lecter a fuckin' nectarine and sat him in the fuckin' fruit and vegetable section and gave him a lecture walked up Elm Street with a fuckin' wiffle bat drew fought Freddy Krueger and Edward Scissorhands, too and came out with a little scratch, ooh lookin' like I got into a fuckin' pillow fight with a Triple Fat Goose insanity can it be vanity? Where's the humanity in having a twisted fantasy with a arm and leg amputee Straight jacket with 108 brackets and a straps around my back, then they latch it cut your fuckin' head off and ask you where you headed off too? get it, headed off too? Medic this headaches awful this anesthetic's pathetic so's this diabetic waffle and this prosthetic arm keeps crushing my hard taco. Here comes the rain and thunder now nowhere to run, to run to now I've disappeared, don't wonder how looking for me? I'm underground here comes the rain and thunder now nowhere to run to run to now I disappeared, don't wonder how, looking for me? I'm underground," she sang.

Just then, the mask started to shimmer causing her to bring it to her face, and it latches on causing her body to spin around in a mini-twister filled with thunder, lightning and wind. When the mini-twister stops, we find Peggy totally transformed!

Peggy's hairstyle remains the same, but her head and face down to the start of her neck is lime green in color, she has nothing on as she walks to the park in her birthday suit.

A bunch of men whistle as she walks by and a bunch of steam comes out from the top of her head. Next thing the men know their underwear is yanked up to their heads.

"What a bunch of perverts! Anyway, time to build a time machine so I can go to the past and get the mask before I put it on!" Peggy said.

After she's done with the time machine, Peggy hops on the time machine and gets ready to go to the past.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

After Peggy got into the time machine, she zipped up to her former self and took the mask out of her hands.

Then, she climbed into time machine and was transported back to the present.

Evelyn wasn't looking where she was going and her glasses fell off.

Peggy places the mask behind the glasses and waits for Evelyn too find them.

"I can't see without my glasses! Oh, here they are!" Evelyn said, picking up the mask.

Soon after, she is spinning around in a mini-twister filled with thunder,, lightning and wind.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Evelyn totally transformed!

Evelyn's hairstyle remains the same, but her head and face down to the start of her neck is lime green in color.

She has nothing on as she walks around in her birthday suit.

Just then, she sees Peggy and her eyes 'bug out' of her skull.

"Hi, Evelyn! Nice look!" Peggy said, excitedly.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd rather be called Eve!" Evelyn said.

"Okay, Eve, how do you feel? Peggy asked, curiously.

"Smokin'!" Eve said, happily.

"I feel the same way!" Peggy told her.

Just then, they zip back to Peggy's place and get on top of her bed.

"Why don't we climb in bed and start making love?" Eve suggested.

"Okay, but first, let's make our tits a little bigger!" Peggy said, excitedly.

Soon after, they spin around in mini-twisters and when they stop, their breasts have tripled in size.

"Let's experiment!" Eve said, putting on a dildo.

"Anything you say, hot stuff!" Peggy said, excitedly.

Then Eve buries the dildo in Peggy's you-know-what.

When they're done, they drink a potion so they can stay the way they want forever.

When they wake up the next morning, their faces are still green.

For the rest of the day, they get dressed and start pulling pranks on unsuspected victims.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

When we return to Eve and Peggy, we find them trying to think of people they could prank.

Then, they see someone with gray hair, big nose, and wearing glasses.

"That must be Dr. Neuman! He doesn't think the Mask is real, but we'll show him he's wrong!" Peggy said.

"Let's do it!" Eve said.

Then, they go up to him and he turns around.

"Are you Dr. Neuman?" Peggy asked.

"Yes!" the man said.

"So you don't believe the Mask is real, think again!" Peggy said, angrily.

"Wait, you're wearing the mask?" Dr. Neuman asked.

"Not just me! Someone else is wearing it too!" Peggy said.

"How, there's only one wooden mask!" Dr. Neuman said.

"Time travel!" Peggy said.

"What are you going to do to me?" Dr. Neuman asked.

"We're gonna give you a nice little present!" Peggy said.

"What kind of present?" Dr. Neuman asked.

"I nice little ATOMIC WEDGIE!" Peggy said, excitedly.

Before Dr. Neuman knew it his underwear was yanked up to his head.

"I can't believe it, Stanley Ipkiss was right!" Dr. Neuman said.

After they left, Dr. Neuman called the police.

Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle were just arriving.

Just then, they see two masked women and go to check it out.

When they got there. they see Peggy and Eve.

"Freeze!" Lieutenant Kellaway shouted.

Just then, Peggy and Eve were frozen with icicles hanging off there bodies.

"Put your hands up!" Lieutenant Kellaway ordered.

"But you told us to freeze!" Peggy said, without moving her lips.

"All right! All right! Unfreeze!" Lieutenant Kellaway said, annoyed.

Just then, the two of them collapsed to the ground.

"You two are under arrest!" Lieutenant Kellaway said.

Then he turned to Doyle.

"Cuff them!" Lieutenant Kellaway ordered.

Just as Officer Doyle was about to cuff them, Peggy zipped over to Lieutenant Kellaway.

"ATOMIC WEDGIE!" Peggy shouted.

Before he knew it, Lieutenant Kellaway's underwear was yanked up to his head.

"Now it's my turn!" Eve said.

"What are you going to do?" Officer Doyle asked.

"Well, I'm going to give you a nice ATOMIC WEDGIE!" Eve said.

Before he knew it, Officer Doyle's underwear was also yanked up to his head.

They decided the were done pranking people for today.

Then, they headed home and took off all their clothes.

Then, when their clothes were off, they started making love to each other over and over again.

"Let's play with each other's tits!" Peggy said.

"Okay!" Eve said.

The two of them grabbed each other's breasts and squeezed them.

Then, they fell asleep, and got ready for a new day to begin.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

When Peggy and Eve woke up the next morning, they got dressed and went to the cemetery to visit Stanley's grave.

"I know him, he was the first person I fell in love with," Eve said, feeling sad.

"Yeah, it was painful how he died," Peggy said.

"How did he die?" Eve asked, curiously.

"Have you ever heard of the game, don't wiz on the electric fence?" Peggy asked, curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Eve asked, confused.

"Well, he went to a bar with his friends, got drunk, and his friends asked him if he wanted to play human dartboard or don't wiz on the electric fence, he chose the second one. Then shortly after, he pulled his pants up, got dizzy, slipped over a rock, and got fried by the electric fence!" Peggy told her.

"That's a little funny, but sad that he died!" Eve said.

"Yeah, who knew he would be that stupid?" Peggy asked, giggling.

"What was he trying to prove?" Eve asked, suspiciously.

"Who knows, but it was shocking to see him stoop that low!" Peggy said.

"Is that how really how he died?" Eve asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I told him not to do it, but he wasn't listening to me! Then, I called the police, but when they arrived, it was too late!" Peggy told her.

"Wow, who knew Stanley would do something something that dangerous?" Eve asked.

"Well, he could have played human dartboard!" Peggy told her.

"What kind of bar was it?" Eve asked.

"The kind that have holes in the stalls and chairs that are turned upside down!" Peggy said.

"Eww, you mean he was...?" Eve asked.

"No, he didn't know it was that kind of bar, until after one of his friends told him! You see, Stanley walked into the bar next to the one his friends went in!" Peggy told her.

"So, did he ever play the any other games?" Eve asked.

"You mean, like spin the bottle or drunk toss?" Peggy said.

"Yeah!" Eve said.

"He only played spin the bottle one time and that was with a room full of mirrors!" Peggy said.

Eve laughed out loud.

Soon after, Peggy joined in on the laughter.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" Eve said.

"That's alright!" Peggy said.

"So what else do you want to do?" Eve asked.

"Let's go to my place, and play twister with our clothes off!" Peggy said, excitedly.

"It's better than playing don't wiz on the electric fence!" Eve said.

Peggy laughed out loud.

Soon after, Eve joined in on the laughter.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" Peggy said.

"That's alright!" Eve said.

"Let's go start the game, then if we get bored, we can go prank some more people!" Peggy said.

Then, they went home to play their game.

Peggy played facing away from the board while Eve played facing toward the board.

Then, they fell on each other and decided to quit the game and got dressed.

Then, they went to prank some more people.

Charlie Schumacher was walking by when he saw two masked women coming towards him.

They both grinned at him.

He started to run and tripped over his own feet.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked, scared.

"We want to give you a present!" Peggy said.

"What kind of present?" Charlie asked.

"A nice, little ATOMIC WEDGIE!" Peggy shouted.

Before he knew it, his underwear was yanked up to his head.

Then they run into Pretorius.

"Wait! Two masks how is this possible?" Pretorius asked.

"Time travel, silly!" Peggy said.

"What do you want?" Pretorius asked, scared.

"We want to give you a present!" Peggy said.

Then his head popped off and then he came back in his robot body.

So they put a dummy head on his original body and yanked his underwear over the dummy head.

That made Pretorius mad.

He started firing lasers at them.

Peggy pulled out a mirror.

The laser balanced off the mirror and came back at the robot body causing it to explode.

Then, they went back home and took another shower together.

Soon after, they went to bed and fell asleep.

The next day will be funner than the other each time they think of something.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

When Eve and Peggy woke up the next morning, they were talking about the first time they found out they were lesbians.

"When did you first find out you were a lesbian?" Eve asked Peggy.

"When I followed Stanley into that bar, I hid in the wrong bathroom!" Peggy told her.

"What happened?" Eve asked.

"I found out what they stick through the holes, and it made me sick!" Peggy said.

"Oh!" Eve said.

"When did you first find out you were a lesbian?" Peggy asked Eve.

"When I left Stanley's apartment, I dropped my bag, and someone saw my underwear!" Eve told her.

"What happened?" Peggy asked.

""When I stood back up, all the men in Stanley's apartment complex came out of their rooms and started calling me four-eyes!" Eve said.

"I know who are next victims will be!" Peggy said, angrily.

"Who?" Eve asked, curiously.

"All the men in Stanley's apartment complex!" Peggy told her.

"You mean it?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, I would do anything for you! I love you!" Peggy said.

"I love you, too!" Eve said.

When Eve and Peggy got to Stanley's apartment complex, all the men looked out their windows, and saw two naked women coming towards the complex.

When Eve and Peggy went inside, all the men ran out of their apartments and started whistling at them.

Soon after, Eve and Peggy grabbed the men's underwear and yanked it over their heads.

Then, Eve and Peggy started kissing each other, and all the men whistled again.

Soon after, Eve and Peggy got angry and turned into a giant, fire-breathing dragon.

All the men got scared, and ran back inside their apartments.

"That'll teach you to mess with us!" Peggy said, angrily.

"Yeah!" Eve agreed.

Then, they went to the bar Stanley accidentally walked in.

They went inside the bathroom with boards and nails.

Then, they nailed the holes shut and brushed some cement on the boards.

When the paint dried, they got out of the bathroom.

Soon after, they put industrial glue on the legs of the chairs and turned them right side up.

Then, the owner of the bar got mad, and grabbed his gun.

Then, he fired a few rounds.

Eve and Peggy bounced around the bar and out the front door.

"What do we do now?" Eve asked.

"How about we find some hot springs!" Peggy suggested.

Great idea!" Eve agreed.

Then, they found some hot springs no one has ever seen and climbed down in.

After a while they got tired, and went back to Peggy's place.

Before they went to sleep, Eve told Peggy about her dog, Esmeralda.

"What happened to her?" Peggy asked.

"She ran out into the street and got hit by a car!" Eve told her.

"Oh, that's sad!" Peggy said.

"Yeah, by the way, what ever happened to Stanley's dog?" Eve asked.

"You mean, Milo?" Peggy asked.

"Yeah!" Eve said.

"One day, Stanley an Milo were playing frisbee! It landed in a bat cave, and Milo got bit on the nose by a rabid bat!" Peggy told her.

"What happened?" Eve asked.

"Well since Milo had rabies, Stanley had him put to sleep!" Peggy said.

"Oh, poor Stanley!" Eve said.

"Yeah, he started drinking after Milo got put down!" Peggy said.

"At least, they're together now!" Eve said.

"I'm sure those two are taking good care of your dog, too!" Peggy said.

"I hope so!" Eve said.

Soon after, they fell asleep and waited until the next day so they could pull pranks on more people.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

When Eve and Peggy wake up the next day, they get dressed and go for a walk.

Just then, they bump into Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle.

"Not you two again!" Lieutenant Kellaway said, angrily.

"What do you want this time?" Officer Doyle asked, curiously.

"We were just going for a walk, but since you asked, we want to give you two a little present!" Peggy said.

"What kind of present?" Officer Doyle asked.

Peggy and Eve give them both a little jack-in-the-box.

After they leave, Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle wind up their jack-in-the-boxes.

Soon after, Eve and Peggy pop out of the jack-in-the-boxes and yank Lieutenant Kellaway's and Officer Doyle's underwear over their heads.

Down below, Bub was watching them.

"I really hate those green-headed chicks!" he said, angrily.

Just then, Bub got an idea, an extremely evil idea.

He started singing his own song.

"You're a mean one, Mr. Bub, you got hatred in your soul, you're sharper than an axe, you're as slippery as some oil, Mr. Bub! You're a schemer, Mr. Bub, you got fire in your eyes, you're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as deadly as the flu, Mr. Bub! You're a smart one, Mr. Bub, you got contracts up your sleeves, you're more sour than apple, you're angrier than an ape, Mr. Bub! You're a dealer, Mr. Bub, you're bones are made of steel, you got smoke coming from your shoes, you've got a cane longer than a sword, Mr. Bub! If you want some candy please don't eat my, Sour Patch Kids!" he sang, while he got to work.

When he was finished, there was another wooden mask.

"Instead of green, I'll make it red!" Bub said, excitedly.

After he made the eyes and mouth, he waited for a while.

Just then, he saw it shimmer.

"Wait a second, it's not supposed to shimmer like that!" he said, raising the mask to his face.

The mask turned into a wax/rubber-like substance causing Bub to yank it off.

"What happened?" Bub asked, curiously.

Just then, it shimmered again causing Bub to raise it to his face again.

The mask jumped out of his hands and wrapped around Bub's head.

Bub tried to yank it off, but his body started spinning around in a mini-twister filled with fire, smoke and ash.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Bub totally transformed.

Bub's hairstyle was a mohawk, he had on a red shirt with black pants, in his hands was a shiny, white bass guitar, on his fingers were ten different colored rings, and on his feet were tap dance shoes.

Just then, he walked over to a mirror to look at his reflection.

"Foggin'! Oh, wait, I meant to say 'smokin'!'" Bub said, excitedly.

Then, he was up above where he was up above his hideaway.

"What do I do, now!" Bub asked, curiously.

Just then, he saw Eve and Peggy being chased by Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle.

"Oh, I totally forgot about those two!" Bub said.

Just then, he turned into a fire-breathing dragon and went chasing after Eve and Peggy.

When Eve and Peggy turn around, they see Bub.

"Where did he come from?" Eve asked.

"I don't know, but I know a way to stop him!" Peggy said.

"How?" Eve asked, curiously.

"We need to find Pretorius's sister mask!" Peggy said.

"Where do we find that?" Eve asked.

"In Pretorius's lab!" Peggy said.

"Then, let's go get it!" Eve said.

Then, Eve and Peggy go to find the sister mask by heading towards Pretorius's lab.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

When we return to Eve and Peggy, we find them in Pretorius's lab.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" the alarm said, going off.

Pretorius looks at the screen in his underground stronghold.

When he sees Eve and Peggy, he calls in his assistant, Walter.

Walter goes to find Eve and Peggy to eliminate them.

Just then, they see the sister mask and grab it and the remote.

Soon after, Bub comes running through the room.

"We got you cornered!" Peggy said, pressing the sister mask to Bub's face.

"Oh crap!" Bub said, scared.

Then, Peggy orders Bub to destroy the lab.

When they're out of the lab, they look at Bub.

"We'll take of the sister mask as long as you do what we say!" Peggy told him.

"Okay!" Bub said.

Soon after, they remove the mask and Bub is still wearing the red mask.

"So what do you girls want me to do?" Bub asked, curiously.

"We want you to create two more masks!" Peggy said, excitedly.

"This time make them green!" Eve told him.

"Okay, as you wish!" Bub said.

Then, Bub finishes two more masks.

"Who do we mask next?" Eve asked, curiously.

Just then, they all see Ace Ventura and walk over to him.

When he sees the two girls, he stumbles backwards and lands right on one of the masks.

"What a sensation! It kind of tickles!" Ace says, excitedly.

"S-s-smokin'!" Ace's butt says, excitedly.

"Oh no, not again!" Ace says, angrily.

"Cover me partner, I'll take up the rear!" his butt said, excitedly.

"Ha, ha, ha, that's funny!" Eve, Peggy, and Bub say in unison.

Then, the two girls see Mayor Tilton and walk over to him.

"Please don't hurt me!" Mayor Tilton said, scared.

"We don't wanna hurt you!" Peggy said.

"Then, what do you want?" Mayor Tilton asked.

"We just want you to have this!" Peggy said, handing him the other mask.

"What do I do with this?" Mayor Tilton asked, confused.

"Just put it on!" Peggy told him.

Mayor Tilton raises the mask to his face, and it turns into a wax/rubber-like substance causing him to yank it off.

"What was that?" Mayor Tilton asked, curiously.

Just then, it started to shimmer.

"Wait a second, masks don't shimmer!" Mayor Tilton said, raising the mask to his face again.

Soon after, the mask jumped out of his hands and attached itself to Mayor Tilton's face.

Mayor Tilton tried to yank it off again, but his body started spinning around in a mini-twister filled with thunder, lightning and wind.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Mayor Tilton totally transformed!

Mayor Tilton's hairstyle is now an afro, he is wearing a balck wizard costume with black shoes on his feet.

"S-s-smokin!" Mayor Tilton said, excitedly.

"How do you feel, Mayor Tilton!" Peggy asked, curiously.

"I feel great! Oh, by the way, call me Black Magic!" Mayor Tilton said, excitedly.

"Okay, will do!" Peggy said, excitedly.

"Now what do we do?" Eve asked, curiously.

"Bub, use your magic to make you guys 'masked' permanently!" Peggy said, excitedly.

"Will do!" Bub said, excitedly.

Soon after, they all went their own separate ways.

Peggy and Eve went home, while the others went off to prank people.

When Peggy and Eve made it home, they took another shower together.

Then, they both went to bed, so they could wake up the next day and help the others prank some more people.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

When Eve and Peggy wake up the next morning, they decide to stay in and have some fun with each.

"Let's do a 69!" Peggy suggested.

"Okay!" Eve said, excitedly.

Once in position, they bury their tongues in each other's you-know-what.

They both let out a moan filled with pleasure.

Meanwhile, out in the streets, Bub, Ace Ventura's butt, and Black Magic are handing a box to Pretorius.

When he opens the box, an extend-o glove punches him sending him flying through the air.

"Time to call some bounty hunters!" Prtorius says, angrily.

Pretorius calls on two bounty hunters named Tex Clobber and Baxter Simon.

Then, they all go to stop the 'masked' team members.

Baxter Simon points a disintegrator ray gun at Ace Ventura causing him to look like a skeleton wearing clothes with the mask on its butt.

Tex Clobber took out a bomb and threw it at Bub.

Bub caught the bomb and threw it back.

A few seconds later, the bomb blew up, and Tex Clobber went flying through the air.

Pretorius fired a laser at Black Magic.

Black Magic pulled out a mirror and the laser bounced off the mirror.

Pretorius ducked out of the way and the laser hit Baxter Simon.

A few seconds later, Baxter Simon went flying through the air as well.

"It's not just a laser! It's a mortar cannon!" Pretorius said, firing it at Ace Ventura's butt.

A missle came shooting out of it, and Ace Ventura's butt zipped out of the way causing it to go into fly into a pipe-looking tube that Bub built and send it back to Pretorius.

Pretorius went flying through the air.

When Baxter Simon, Tex Clobber, and Pretorius landed, they found themselves in the back of a dump truck filled with fertilizer.

By the time they were done, Eve and Peggy got dressed and went outside to help them.

When the dump truck stopped, Pretorius and the two bounty hunters jumped out of the trunk.

"Let's get those masked freaks!" Tex Clobber said, angrily.

"Yeah, let's get them!" Baxter Simon agreed.

"For once, you two are working together!" Pretorius said.

When they get out, they see Eve and Peggy coming toward them.

Peggy went to wedgie Tex Clobber, but soon realized the truth.

"Gross, no undies!" Peggy said, disgusted.

"Alright, now I'm mad!" Tex Clobber said, angrily.

He fired a gun, at Peggy, but the bullets bounced off her.

Just then, a giant anvil landed right on top of Tex Clobber.

Soon after, Black Magic came up from behind Baxter Simon and yanked his underwear up over his head.

Then, Bub punched the ground, opened up a ditch, and Baxter Simon went down in it.

Eve hit Pretorius in the back of the head causing it to fall off.

Peggy grabbed the head, and held it like a football.

Eve transformed into a football player, and kicked the head through the air.

Soon after, the head fell into Bub's ditch.

Eve and the others went to Peggy's place to celebrate their victory.

Soon after, they all fell asleep on the floor, except for Eve and Peggy, who went to the bedroom, took off all their clothes and started making love to each other till they fell asleep.

After they were all asleep, they waited for the next day to come, so they could prank more people.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

When Eve and Peggy wake up the next morning, they started asking each other some questions about their love life.

"Am I your first?" Peggy asked Eve.

"Yes!" Eve said, excitedly.

"Good!" Peggy said, excitedly.

"Am I your first?" Eve asked Peggy.

"Yes!" Peggy said, excitedly.

"Good!" Eve said, excitedly.

"Yeah, Stanley only managed to get Tina pregnant, and she left him for a celebrity named Semore Butz!" Peggy said.

"What did they name the baby?" Eve asked, curiously.

"Ikistare!" Peggy said, laughing.

"Ikistare Butz as in I kissed their butts?" Eve asked, trying not to laugh.

"Isn't that funny?" Peggy asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"You bet it is!" Eve said, laughing.

The two girls started laughing until tears went down the eyes.

Just then, Bub, Black Magic, and Ace Ventura's butt start laughing because they heard their conversation.

Peggy tried to think of a name for Ace Ventua's butt.

"What shall we call you?" Peggy asked Ace Ventura's butt.

"Just call me 'Booty'!" Ace Ventura's butt said.

"Okay, we shall call our team 'Team PEBBMB!" Peggy said.

"What's that stand for?" Booty asked.

"Peggy, Eve, Bub, Black Magic, and Booty!" Peggy told Booty.

When they get out of the house, Peggy and Eve decide they want to get married.

"I'll read you the wedding vows!" Black Magic said, excitedly.

"I'll be the best man!" Bub said.

"I'll be the man of honor!" Booty said.

"When's the wedding?" Black Magic asked, curiously.

"How about tomorrow!" Peggy insisted.

"Tomorrow sounds great!" Eve agreed.

"Then, tomorrow it is!" Black Magic said, excitedly.

Soon after, they see Dr. Neuman and walk up to him.

"I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me before, but this is ridiculous!" Dr. Neuman said, frightened.

They give him an invitation to the wedding.

"Thanks!" Dr. Neuman said, nervously.

Then, they see Lieutenant Kellaway and Officer Doyle walking up to them.

"More masked people?" Lieutenant Kellaway complained.

"I wonder what they want!" Officer Doyle said.

They give them each an invitation.

"Thanks!" Lieutenant Kellaway said.

"Yeah, thanks!" Officer Doyle said, nervously.

Just then, Charlie walks by, and they walk up to him.

"Oh, no, not again!" Charlie said, frightened.

They give him an invitation.

"Thanks!" Charlie said, nervously.

After sending out invitations, they all head back to Peggy's home to take a nap.

Then, they all go to sleep, and wait for the wedding the following morning.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

When Eve and Peggy wake up, the get ready for their wedding.

Bub, Booty, and Black Magic also get prepared for the wedding.

A few hours later, the wedding starts.

Charlie, Lieutenant Kellaway, Officer Doyle, and Dr. Neuman show up with their spouses.

A few other people show up.

Soon after, Bub sees a blonde-haired woman and walks up to her.

"What's your name?" Bub asked, curiously.

"My name is Kathy! I used to date Peggy's friend Stanley, I was hoping he'd be here tonight!" the blonde-haired woman said.

"You didn't hear about Stanley?" Bub asked, curiously.

"Hear what?" Kathy asked, curiously.

"He died playing don't wiz on the electric fence!" Bub told her.

"That's exactly how my husband, Tim, died!" another blonde-haired woman said.

Just then, Booty walks over to them.

"What's your name?" Booty asked, curiously.

"Wait, did that skeleton's butt just ask what my name is?" the woman asked.

"Yeah!" Booty said.

"I've seen weirder things! Anyway's my name is Tonya Avery!" the woman said.

"Did Tim and you have any kids?" Booty asked.

"Well, we had one, but the other died at birth!" Tonya said.

"What did you have?" Booty asked.

"A boy! His name is Alvey!" Tonya said.

"Did you have any pets!" Booty asked.

"We had a dog named Otis! One day, Tim and him were playing frisbee and it fly into a bat cave and Otis went to get it and got bit on the nose by a rabid bat, so we had him put to sleep!" Tonya said.

"Where was the boy when his father died?" Booty asked.

"He was in college!" Tonya said.

"That's too bad!" Booty asked.

"By the way, why's your face green?" Tonya asked.

"I'm wearing a mask made of wood!" Booty told her.

"You mean the Mask of Loki?" Tonya asked.

"Yeah, why?" Booty asked.

"Because we gave it back to Loki!" Tonya said.

"Wait a second, how'd you get it?" Booty asked.

"My husband, Tim, found it and put it on! He was wearing it when we made love!" Tonya said.

"Then, what happened?" Booty asked.

"We had a child with superpowers!" Tonya told Booty.

"Would you like to see it again?" Booty asked.

"You mean there's more?" Tonya asked.

"Yeah!" Booty said.

"Well, give me one! I want to try it on!" Tonya said.

"Really?" Booty asked.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to try one on ever since I found out what it does!" Tonya said.

"How about you, Kathy? Do you want to try one on?" Bub asked, curiously.

"Yeah, I always liked wearing the mask!" Kathy said.

"You tried it on?" Bub asked, confused.

"Duh! Of course, I tried it on!" Kathy said.

Then, Bub made two more masks.

"I'll take the red one!" Kathy said.

"I'll take the green one!" Tonya said.

Bub hands them each a mask.

Tonya raises the mask to her face, and it turns into a wax/rubber substance causing her to yank it off.

"What was that?" Tonya asked, curiously.

Just then, the mask shimmers in front of her eyes.

"Why is it shimmering?" Tonya asked, confused.

Then, it shimmers again causing her to raised it to her face again.

The mask jumps out of her hands and wraps itself around her head.

Tonya tries to yank it off again, but her body starts spinning around in a mini-twister filled with thunder, lightning and wind.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Tonya totally transformed!

Tonya's hair is in a ponytail, and her head is now lime green in color, she is wearing a nice yellow dress with white daisies on it, and on her feet are bright yellow slippers.

Soon after, Tonya pulls out a mirror to look at her reflection.

"S-smokin'!" she says, excitedly.

When Tonya and Booty look at each other, and their eyes bug out as they wolf-whistle.

Then, Tonya kisses the skeleton on the lips, but Booty felt it anyway.

Soon after, Kathy brings her mask to her face, and it turns into a wax/rubber-like substance causing her to yank it off.

"What was that?" Kathy asks, confused.

Just then, the mask starts to shimmer.

"Wait, this mask shimmers, too?" Kathy asked, curiously.

Then, the mask shimmers again causing her to bring it to her face again.

The mask jumps out of her hands and wraps itself around her head.

Kathy tries to yank it of again, but her body starts spinning around in a mini-twister filled with fire, smoke, and ash.

When the mini-twister stops, we find Kathy totally transformed.

Kathy's hair is spiked, and her head is ruby red in color, she is wearing a red dress with black roses on it, and on her feet are dark red slippers.

"Foggin'! Wait, I meant to say smokin'!" Kathy said, excitedly.

Soon after, Kathy and Bub look at each other, and their eyes bug out as they wolf-whistle.

Kathy kisses Bub on the lips.

Then, they all get ready for the wedding.

After the wedding, Eve and Peggy went back to Peggy's place and made love over and over again.

Several years later, Bub gets married to Kathy, and Booty gets married to Tonya.

And they all lived happily ever after...

The End


End file.
